Weasley Fun
by Red-Hair-Dare
Summary: Harry and Ron get close and then Fred and George walk in.....HarryXRon, RonXFred,and HarryXRonXGeorgeXFred. Male on male action you have been warned! More to come soon.


Harry and Ron were on their way back to their dormitory talking and laughing about how Neville made a fool of himself asking out Angelina. When they made it back to the dorm, they noticed that Dean and Seamus were still down in Hoagsmead. Ron took this opportunity to ask Harry a serious question "'arry can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure…" Harry responded quizzically.

"Have you ever kissed a girl before?"

"Oh …." Harry paused awkwardly. He really did not know what to say he had met so many nice people in the wizarding world over the past two years and yes, he had thought about kissing before after all he was a teenager. Although he never had but should h tell his best mate that or …

"I 'aven't ……..kissed anybody yet…" Ron blushed furiously admitting this to Harry "unless you count my mum and."

Harry cut him off "I don't think that counts, but ….neither have I." Harry looked at Ron and thought for a minute.

"Does that make us losers 'arry" Ron looked sadly at him.

"No…it just means we haven't "

"Met the right girl…"

"Sounds so cliché when you say it…." Harry and Ron just sat there looking at each other for a moment then Ron leaned forward on the bed and kissed Harry gently on the lips. It was short but sweet, he pulled away quickly.

"Sorry bout that 'arry…I…I don't know what came over me…I just…" Ron was so Nervous and confused how could he have just done that Harry was his best mate and now he might never talk to him again and might tell the whole school he was gay and then what would happen and…and…

Just then Harry leaned in and kissed him passionately his hand pushed against Ron's upper arm as he shifted. Harry gently captured his wrist and placed the arm over his shoulder. Moving back for a moment, he did the same to Ron's other arm with little resistance from him. With both arms now out of the way, Harry had more freedom. He ran his hands down Ron's sides. His thumbs rubbed over Ron's hipbones when he came to them, nudging a leg between his. He glanced up, watching as Ron's eyes slid closed in pleasure. Harry could feel Ron's erection growing through his robes he liked the feel of it he wanted to see it…to touch it…to taste it…oh god what was he thinking. What was he doing… he quickly pulled away from Ron who moaned visibly shaken. "Please 'Arry don't stop". 

"I…I….I don't know Ron this is all so fast I just can't think"

"Well then don't think just do….do what feels right" Ron leaned in and kissed him this time it was hard and urgent, no use hiding these feelings any longer. Harry gave in immediately and opened his mouth slowly letting Ron's tongue explore his mouth. This time Ron was taking charge he rolled over so Harry was on the bottom. Ron let out a soft grunt as he attacked Harry's neck with kisses, stopping occasionally to suck just hard enough to turn the pale skin a rosy pink. He was careful to make sure no marks would be left as to avoid a wave of questions from their friends and classmates. His hips rocked slowly against Harry's, gradually building up speed and pressure. Harry felt his body shudder with the delightful friction. He began to pant softly, as he let his head dip back. His robes were becoming uncomfortably warm and constricting, and he soon found himself cursing them for being there. Ron was soon to fix this problem he frantically rushed to remove Harry's clothes but got stuck on his belt….

"what have we here?" came the voice of the Twins Fred and George from the doorway of their dorm. Harry and Ron rolled away from each other quickly trying to hide what was far to late to be hidden.

"It's not…" Ron began but hs brothers cut him off.

"what it looks like" they said together.

"oh we think it is" George said with a smile.

"we were here long enough to know that" Fred grinned and Harry and Ron blushed.

"But you were dong it all so sloppily we had to stop enjoying it to give you a little… guidance" Harry and Ron looked up shocked.

"you can't even get a belt off, oh for Merlin's sake your useless" George smiled even bigger.

"Let me show you how its done" Fred said walking over and kneeling in front of his little brother and begging to remove his belt and pants. Ron just stood there shocked for a second.

"Mum raised you better."

Fred leaned up so that he could whisper against his brother's ear. "I'll raise you..." he nipped below his ear softly, moving his hand over the crotch of Ron's now open fly. George just stood there smiling at his brothers and Harry was just so confused he leaned against the bedpost not knowing what to do. After a few minutes of watching his twin fondle his youngest brother George walked over to Harry and said "shall we join in then or are we letting them have all the fun."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
